


Carry On, Wayward Son

by captain_afghanistan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, One Shot, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_afghanistan/pseuds/captain_afghanistan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short one-shot story I wrote when I was just finishing season five of Supernatural. It depicts Castiel's search to find God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On, Wayward Son

Castiel spread his wings and soared into the sky, Dean's amulet clasped in his hands. Below him Sam and Dean watched, wondering if he would indeed find God. "I'm going to find Him," he'd promised before he left. "I'm going to find God." And then, he'd set out on his quest to find his great Father, their only hope. Their only chance for survival. Without Him, they could not hope to defeat Lucifer and stop the Apocalypse. It is the only way. He scours the Earth, roaming the world for his lost Father. It is as if He does not want to be found, as is hiding. Castiel flies from city to city, state to state, country to country, but there is still no sign of Him. Until today.

He felt the amulet beginning to grow hot inside his tight fist, and he knew, _he knew_ he was getting closer to Him. He did not want to be found, but it was done. Castiel had found Him.

He was hidden in the tiny town of Snowflake, Manitoba: a dirty little village, with hardly any residents. He was sitting inside a rundown yellow house, rocking in a beaten-up old chair.

"Father," Castiel said, opening the door. "I have been searching for You for a very long time."

He looks at Castiel.

"Yes, Castiel, I know," He said.

"Then, why didn't You present Yourself to me?" Castiel asked, furious. He _knew_ Castiel was coming to find Him. He _knew_ what he wanted from Him, yet He stayed hidden.

"I knew you would find Me," his father answered.

"I have come to ask Your - "

"I know why you are here, Castiel, and I am sorry. I cannot help you."

"What do You mean?" Castiel shouted, anger flaring in his blue eyes. "You are God. You can do _anything_. What do You mean, You cannot help me?"

"Castiel - "

"No! Please; I have been loyal to You. I have believed in You. Please, help your son now," he pleaded, desperate. He had promised Sam and Dean that he would find God -- and he has -- and that He would help them. He had to succeed.

"I know, my son, but I must impress upon you the seriousness of what your little companions have done. If Dean Winchester hadn't broken the first Seal and started this process, we wouldn't be here. And then Sam Winchester broke the final one, releasing Lucifer from Hell. I cannot help such people, such threats to our peace," God said.

"Don't You _dare_ say a word against Dean or Sam Winchester," Castiel growled. "They had no idea that what they were doing was wrong."

"That does not matter," said God. "The crimes have still been committed."

"I got Dean out for _You_! I rescued him from Hell for _You_! I kept him alive for _You_! And, now, this is the thanks I get? This is the thanks _he_ gets? This is the thanks the _world_ gets? We have all devoted ourselves to You, and you're going to let us down like this?" Castiel responded, shouting.

"I'm sorry," God said calmly, standing up. He paced over to His son and placed His hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Carry on, my wayward son. You just have a job to finish, and you must be the one to finish it. I promise, there will be peace when you are done. But, for now, I suggest that you lay your weary head to rest. You have been traveling for so long. And, please, don't cry anymore."

He lifted his first and middle fingers and placed them gently on Cas's forehead. Castiel blacked out.

 

****

 

His eyelids fluttered open. The first thing he noticed was that he was back in the United States, standing on a sidewalk outside of a hotel. Castiel couldn't believe it: God, his Father, had failed him. After he had had so much faith in Him, he proved Castiel wrong.

He couldn't tell Dean or Sam the truth -- that God had refused him. Instead, he was going to have to lie, something he was quite used to doing.

Castiel reached into the pocket of his trenchcoat and pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it open and dialed Dean Winchester's phone number: 1-866-907-3235.

"Cas?" Dean said in his gruff voice. "What it is?"

"Where are you?" Castiel asked. "I couldn't find Him."

 


End file.
